Warriors: Close Bond
by Drackenheart
Summary: The final part of the Leafpool and Squirrelflight trilogy. Enjoy!


"Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight!" A sharp mew cut into Squirrelflight's nap, waking the she-cat to face the blind eyes of Thunderclan's resident medicine cat (and grump), Jayfeather.

"Ugh, what is it? I was having this really great dream about this mouse, and-"

"Do I care about your dream mouse?" Jayfeather cut in. "I need you to go find Leafpool. She went to find herbs and hasn't come back for a while, make sure she didn't get lost or anything."

"She's a grown cat Jayfeather, she can handle herself. But I'll go look if it pleases you." she said, stretching before padding out of camp.

The scent trail was stale, but still fresh enough for Squirrelflight to track it to the lake. She looked around for a while before stumbling over a lump, said lump being her sister curled up asleep.

Squirrelflight recovered from her stunned state before yelling at the sleeping she-cat. "Ouch, what the- Leafpool?! What are you doing here asleep? Leafpool? Leafpool!"

"Huh? What? It's not time to wake up is it Sandstorm?" Leafpool said sleepily, batting a paw at Squirrelflight. It took a well aimed cuff to the ear to get the medicine cat to finally stir.

"You know you didn't have to do that, I would've woken up soon." Leafpool grumbled, drawing a paw over her ear.

"Yeah, you would've woken up in about 5 moons!" Squirrelflight teased. "Now, tell me why you fell asleep on the lakeside."

"Well, Jayfeather and Alderheart kept me up all night sorting herbs. You'd think it'd be easy with three medicine cats, but we stepped over each other's paws so much it was sunrise by the time we finished." Leafpool said before letting out a sigh. "It could almost drive a cat insane, those two."

"No wonder you fell asleep out here- Hey! Don't fall asleep on me again!" Squirrelflight nudged her sister hard, causing her to jump.

"Sorry! Sorry! I feel like I haven't slept in ages." Leafpool said, stifling a yawn.

"How come? You've stayed up a little late tending to the kits but... you aren't still thinking about that... thing, are you?"

"What?! No, why would I? It wasn't even that big of a deal, honestly." Leafpool mewed defensively.

Squirrelflight studied her sister carefully. "You can't fool me Leafpool, I know it's that thing."

"O-Okay then, prove it! I don't think you do know that it is!"

"...The fact you're about to shuffle into that bramble bush is pretty good proof I'd say."

"What- Ouch!" Leafpool winced as her tail caught in the brambles. "Okay, yeah... it is that thing..."

"Come on Leafpool, that's in the past! You shouldn't worry about it anymore." Squirrelflight rubbed her sister affectionately. "I'll make sure nobody mentions it. If anyone does, I'll make them clean the elder's den for a whole moon!"

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Definitely. I won't let my littermate worry herself to death over this."

"Th... Thank you, Squirrelflight."

"No problem. Besides, it was interesting how you managed to float all the way to Riverclan on that twoleg object." Squirrelflight commented.

"I guess you could see it that way." Leafpool replied.

"So... how about a little race back to camp? I bet I could beat you." Squirrelflight said playfully.

"Race? Would a deputy and medicine cat race, we aren't kits anymore Squirrelflight."

"The Leafpool I know wouldn't back down from a challenge like this." Squirrelflight said, flicking her tail dismally.

"Then I guess I'm not that Leafpool." Leafpool turned her head away from her sister's disappointed eyes.

"Alright then, we better get going before sunset." Squirrelflight turned to head towards the camp when something jumped on her. Swinging around, she was met by a paw hitting her in the side and plunged to the ground. She struggled till her eyes met the cat above her.

"However, the Leafpool you do know says you're on!" Leafpool declared before springing off into the woods.

"What a cheap trick!" Squirrelflight gasped. "But she won't beat me that easily!" Before taking off behind her.

Leafpool was fast, but didn't know half the shortcuts Squirrelflight did, and Squirrelflight was able to catch up easily.

"You can't win Leafpool!" Squirrelflight called to her sister.

"Yeah, well we'll see about-" she cut off as she swerved to avoid something ahead.

"What the- Ahh!" Squirrelflight yelled as a branch slapped her across the face. Her eyes stung, and she knew she should've stopped, but her determination to beat Leafpool drove her on. Squinting, she couldn't see what was ahead.

"Squirrelflight, stop!" Leafpool called as she skidded to a stop above the hollow. But it was too late, Squirrelflight slammed into Leafpool, sending the two plunging to the bottom of the hollow.

"Oww... what happened? Leafpool?" Squirrelflight mewed for her sister. Her vision was blurry, and almost everything hurt.

"I'm right here Squirrelflight, but get your tail out of my face please." Leafpool asked.

"Oops, sorry..." Squirrelflight said sheepishly. She shook her head to clear her vision, then noticing the heap she ended up in with Leafpool, and the Warriors crowded around gawking. Bramblestar padded up to the bruised she-cat.

"I assume you were having fun before you fell?" He asked.

"Well, uh... yeah." She meowed.

"You should probably-"

"Go to the medicine den? Jayfeather finished, before turning on the she-cats. "What in Starclan's name were you two doing? Forget it, I don't want to hear it." Jayfeather snapped as he pulled Leafpool back to her paws and herded her and Squirrelflight into the medicine den.

"Was that really necessary?" Squirrelflight said after being shoved into the den.

"I didn't think you wanted to be embarassed further, but you can leave if you like." Jayfeather retorted.

"Now that's no way to talk to your deputy... and no need to be so angry." Squirrelflight murmured.

"Jayfeather is always angry. It's his defining trait." Leafpool whispered, Squirrelflight trying to stifle a laugh.

"What?!" Jayfeather spun around to face the she-cats. "Honestly, first I hear you two went racing of all things, and then you two start whispering behind someone's back! Are you two grown cats or kits?"

"We aren't kits, but we're sisters, and I wouldn't trade that for anything." Squirrelflight said, blinking happily at Leafpool, who in return purred and rubbed against her affectionately.

"...Fair enough." Jayfeather said before turning back to preparing herbs, a slight smile forming as he witnessed the bond the two cats shared, reminding him of his very own.


End file.
